


Overload

by Endangered_Slug



Series: Rumbelle Showdown 2014 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endangered_Slug/pseuds/Endangered_Slug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Round 2 entry for the Rumbelle Showdown 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overload

**Author's Note:**

> My prompts were Revenge is his, Strut, Painful memories.

By Figrin D'an

 

It was forty-five minutes into their weekly Tuesday night date (dinner at Luigi's for their famous all-you-can-eat spaghetti and meatball special) but the wary citizens of Storybrooke hadn't seen hide nor hair of either Belle or Rumpelstiltskin. They had eventually learned the lovers' weekly schedule after the sweet librarian started to passive-aggressively raise the overdue book fines for anyone who had interrupted them and Rumpelstiltskin's more effective and overtly aggressive use of well-placed fireballs thrown at their heads. He didn't _have_ to miss, but seeing people barbecued alive would have upset Belle. And so on Tuesdays the townsfolk avoided Luigi's, on Wednesdays they stayed away from Granny's, and Fridays Tiana's Palace was dead except for Belle and her cranky boyfriend. This is the way it was for weeks until this particular Tuesday which found Luigi standing in the middle of his empty restaurant wondering where his customers were. He called Granny, who called Tiana, who called Snow, who hollered out to David in the loft that the Dark One and Belle were missing and that perhaps they should rally up a search party, but the acting sheriff — his eyebrows finally grown back in from his last encounter with the couple in question — felt that Rumpelstiltskin was probably not in any danger and that Belle could handle herself in any emergency.

 

Still, they wondered...

 

* * *

 

 

Rumpelstiltskin groaned into his clenched fist as Belle slowly worked to erase three hundred years of painful memories. Everything he was — every flaw, every weakness— faded away to nothing while she licked her way down to his balls and back up. His hips bucked as her tongue played with the slit at the tip of his cock before swirling the head with languid passes over his heated flesh.

 

He whispered her name telling her how good she felt, how beautiful she was, how much he loved her and her mouth and that he wanted nothing more than to fuck her, but it seems she had decided that tonight she was in charge and whatever Belle wants, Belle gets.

 

"I've been doing a bit of reading, Rumple" Belle had told him with a stunning smile when he picked her up from the library, strutting up to the front desk with false confidence. “About sensory deprivation. And _other_ things.” She'd lovingly kissed him at the base of his throat and the next thing he knew he was spread-eagle on their bed, wearing nothing but his favorite tie over his eyes, and Belle's strict warning to not remove it or else she'd stop echoing in his brain before she took a large sip of her tea, dipped her head down and took him into her mouth and set his body aflame. He openly thanked the gods as she licked her way back up his cock with the flat of her tongue. If this was the result of her extensive reading then he was going to have to find another library to give to her.

 

When he was able to speak he told her so.

 

She slowly drew her mouth up and he felt her smile at the tip and he didn't have time to worry what that meant before he heard the rattle of ice clinking against glass and Belle slurping — but Belle _never_ slurps — then the sensation of fire and ice on his aching cock as she took him into her ice cold mouth. The ache went deep into his balls as she laved at him, the icy coolness of her mouth melting away against his heated skin while she sucked and loved and moaned as he moaned with her. She stroked him with her soft hand in time with her mouth, the rough callous on her right middle finger adding just enough sensation to sweeten the exquisite agony before she popped her mouth off for another drink; the game she was playing just taking shape in his overloaded mind.

 

This was absolute torture and he never wanted it to end.

 

There was another deliberate slurp and it was the hot tea again, the heat of it almost unbearable after the iced water. He reached out to her, running shaking fingers through her hair but she swatted him away with one hand while the other gripped the base of his cock tight — so tight he thought she meant to rip it off, but Belle would _never_ hurt him and oh _gods_ it was the iced water and he didn't know if he could take much more before he _exploded_ into stardust. Denied the right to touch her, he fisted the sheets instead, his ass clenching with every sweep of her tongue which was just beginning to warm up. Again and again and again until she took another drink of the hot tea and this time he was helpless against the orgasm as it swept over him but Belle still had a death grip on his cock, squeezing with both thumbs pressed tightly against the base of his cock to hold back his ejaculation until he was gasping like a fish and where the hell did she learn that trick? Dear gods he was still hard, still ready, still needing a release and _fuck,_ she gulped the tea again and then took him into her mouth, a heavenly inferno surrounding him, sucking and licking until he was a sobbing, gibbering mess and then, when his voice had grown hoarse, her fingers suddenly let go. He screamed as his orgasm ripped through him like a bullet and he _poured_ into her mouth.

 

When he came to Belle was sitting next to him stroking his hair wearing nothing but his wrinkled tie around her pretty neck.

 

“It was a good book?” he asked, his voice ragged and over-used.

 

“I found it very informative,” Belle said with a smile, handing him the glass of water.

 

The ice had melted down to mere slivers but it still felt wonderfully cool against his burning vocal cords and he gratefully drank it down. “What else have you been reading?” he asked.

 

Belle said nothing, but with a knowing smile lifted the tie up, firmly placing the knot between her teeth and drew it tight.

 

“Oh, _yes,_ ” he groaned, grabbing her ankles and puling her towards him.

 

There was no need to use magic to recover his strength when he had Belle gloriously naked, gagged and ready for him. He flipped her onto her stomach using a tasseled bolster tucked under her hips to prop her up at her favorite angle, biting and sucking his way down her back until he reached the curve of her ass and the sweet cleft of her slick cunt beneath it. He smiled at the beautiful sight before him. Vengeance, he thought as he began to lick at the wetness he found pooled between her petal soft skin, is mine.

 

 


End file.
